


A shared mind

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft is Sweet, No Angst, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has many personalities.Greg loves them all.Facebook group challenge Mystrade is our division: Share.English is not my first language. This has been translated with the translator Deepl. I'm sorry for any mistakes.





	A shared mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock belongs to Mr. Doyle, and this is based on the characters of the wonderful Moffat and Gatiss.

Antartica, also known as The Ice Man, is furious. He doesn't tolerate mistakes. He analyzes every situation, every person, life is a big chess board and he moves the pieces.  
He wants to raze Sherrinford. Also Musgrave. Maybe Baker Street, and teach the drug dealer's wife what it's like to be a snake. Erase those damn places and everyone in them now off the map. Eliminating the evidence wouldn't be a problem. All he needs is for Mr. Holmes to make a damn phone call and years of nightmares and worries will be over...

Mr. Holmes blinks, his mind weighing pros and cons.  
Mr. Holmes is for the majority only a voice on the telephone, a voice without a face, cold and precise that must be obeyed, without questions, without excuses, because that voice makes you realize that the only reason why you were born, the only reason that justifies your existence, is obey that man. He tries not to cross the limits, but he placed the lines, and will not hesitate to move them if the situation requires it. And now he is tired, and the simple idea of putting an end to everything, of reducing his problems to dust and ashes is tempting....

Mycroft moves, restless but firm, reminding them that their obligation is to save as many lives as possible, not to save their self-love. And, of course, the most important thing is to save Sherlock and Eurus even from themselves, no matter how much contempt and hatred they receive in return. They are his little siblings, your responsibility....

Mike's childish, angry, reproach-filled voice interrupts, reminding him that his sweet, charming little brothers have done nothing for them other than create problems for them, and that all this is ultimately Mycroft's fault for giving in to something as ridiculous as feelings.And as he says it his voice trembles, remembering that for his parents whatever he does will never be enough, and yet no matter what the little ones do, they will always smile and feel proud, and how unfair everything is.

\- Myc?  
The voices are silenced as he walks away from the dark window to meet the man entering the room, smiling relieved, hugging him as he whispers reassuring words.Sometimes it's hard to be who he are. Share his mind with all the versions of himself that live in it.  
But they all have one thing in common: they all love Gregory Lestrade.

 

Sometimes sharing his life with Mycroft Holmes isn't easy. Not because of long working hours and continuous travel, the secrets and half-truths.  
No.  
It's that sharing his life with Mycroft Holmes is sharing it with everyone else.  
Is to share it with Antartica, cutting, cold and sometimes ruthless, intransigent and implacable judge.  
Is to share it with Mr. Holmes, controlling, demanding, manipulative, fair and honest, sometimes too much.  
Is to share it with Mycroft, distrustful and vulnerable, eternally concerned about his family, unable to ask for anything for himself, the eternal protector.  
Is to share it with Mike, a lonely and frightened child who grew up too fast, who hid his need for affection and attention behind mockery and disdain.  
But above all is to share it with Myc. Unsafe, shy, even today he blushes when he is reminded of how beautiful and wonderful he is, unaccustomed to selfless flattery.  
Myc, who waits for him at home and doesn't need words to know that it has been a hard day at Yard, who embraces him in silence until the tension disappears and who murmurs entire fragments of his favourite films while lying on his shoulder.  
Myc, who makes him laugh even when he doesn't want to and who can't sleep if he doesn't have him by his side.  
Myc, who even if he has the answers, never gives them to him, unless he asks for them.  
Myc, who loves him and doesn't let him forget him for a single day.  
Myc, who only exists for him.

Greg recognizes them all.  
He knows when Antarctica decides that a problem has been for too long and that it must be ended at any price, and reminds him that not everything is acceptable.  
Only Greg can stop him.

He knows when Mr. Holmes tries to fix the chaos that others caused, his mind drawing all the variables, trying to decide which will cause less damage in the end and trying to control them, and reminds him not to hold the world on his shoulders. That he is not God and has no right to grant himself that power.  
Only Greg can speak to him in that tone.

He knows when Mycroft is worried, when Sherlock has crossed the line and sees how desperate he is because he cannot help him, and reminds him that there are already many people willing to do so, and that he is not responsible for their actions.  
Only Greg can lighten his fears and make him relax.

He knows when Mike feels misunderstood and hurt, and reminds him that even if they don't know how to prove it, he is loved and valued.

And of course he knows that the person who now clings to him as if his life, or his sanity, depended on it is his Myc, who only showed up when he knew Greg existed, who only laughs and cries and dreams of him, Myc, tender, playful, sweet and, above all, his own.  
Yes, it is not easy to share his life with Mycroft Holmes and his different personalities.  
But Greg Lestrade loves them all.


End file.
